


Lavender Midnights

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cats, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Witches, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: She knew her familiar wasn’t a normal cat. A curse broken in the night changed everything.





	Lavender Midnights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuresoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/gifts).



> Prompt (distilled): Rey is a witch who finds warlock Kylo was was turned into a cat. Eventually the spell is broken.  
> This is a treat for kuresoto because she wrote a damn good prompt that I just HAD to write.  
> Enjoy!

A strangely familiar feeling of old magic jolted Rey from her sleep. It was electricity, tensing in the air, the smell of must and old things permeating a room that usually smelled of herbs. The smell and the feeling crested and started to fade. The air became like absence, like a vacuum.

Something was happening: a curse, or a curse being lifted, she couldn't tell. The magic didn't act on her; she would have already lashed out in defense if it had.

No, the magic acted on the being sharing the bed with her.

The cat—her cat—puffed up in fear as the entire room seemed to inhale and exhale.

A pop of energy and light, bright enough to make spots appear in Rey’s vision and suddenly the mass at her feet spilled onto her lap, much, much bigger and very much man-shaped.

She yelped in shock, jolting back towards the wooden bedframe.

A hex on the man and a curse at the universe in general, formed on her lips almost instantly. She swallowed it for the moment as the black-haired man, naked and pale, body covered in freckles like stardust and scars like a dried riverbed, scrambled off of her in shock to fall on the ground with a loud thump.

“W—wait,” he stammered.

Magic crackled between them, hers and his, as they watched each other.

* * *

The cat had come to her 4 years earlier, fur long and scraggly and black as the night, save for a tiny sliver of white fur on his face. He had come scratching at her apartment door on a foggy morning in San Francisco, yowling in a lower-pitched, very humanlike anger.

Nobody else who wasn’t already aware of her apothecary knew she lived there. Hell, the landlord didn't know that this apartment was occupied. He just had a memory block that just had him never dealing with who was living in that residence. He collected a check every month, because Rey wasn’t a monster, but he had no reason or motivation to come knocking.

So, when someone did come knocking, she was ready to hex them to oblivion.

It was the cat. Rey knew immediately that this cat was not just a cat, but also not some kind of ordinary familiar the gods had blessed her with. No, the specific kind of magic—malevolent and powerful—and his mannerisms told her that this was a warlock, a cursed one. Her lip had curled in disgust as the cat stood in the doorway, hackles raised, hissing and spitting.

The warlocks she had come across in her years had often been ugly men, so selfish and indulgent in their powers that it twisted them, body and soul. They would come, leering and demanding. She could only tolerate them enough to exchange her potions and elixirs for money, but she was quick to kick them out and strength her wards. This cat, if the unkempt form told her anything, was likely the same, once the spell was lifted.

It still gave her pause, long enough to keep her from immediately swatting at the cat so it would go away. She could tell as easily as breathing that there was something about this cat that linked to her, the makings of a familiar. So, against the logical voice in her head telling her not to, she kept him.

The first year was rough.

He would roll his oak-brown eyes and bat things off of the table when she would insult him. He knew better not to destroy anything dangerous, as it would be the end of the both of them if he did. She would unceremoniously shove him off of couches or chairs if she wanted to sit down. She referred to him only as Cat.

Regardless of their antagonistic relationship, Rey still fed him cooked meat and gave him a bed to sleep in. He repaid her by at least excreting waste into the toilet—something she didn't think a cat could do but a quick Google search told her otherwise.

“Is he _really_ worth keeping around, Rey?” Finn would ask, ignoring the pinch from Rose.

Finn and Rose were her most consistent customers, friends above everything else. But they came to her specifically for their needs, especially since Rey was very good at brewing prenatal vitamins.

Rose and Cat had formed a mutual respect and with Finn there was a barely-there kind of tolerance, likely only due to the fact that Rey was friends with the two of them.

It took a year before he started acting like a real cat and, for some reason, Rey let him be cat-like without protest. He would brush past her legs and butt his head against her hand for a pet. And sometimes he would knead his claws into her chest right after he had made a meal of a bird, leaving tiny bits of gore on her shirt. Cat’s eyes would flash with mischief as Rey wailed in disgust and pushed him off.

Two years followed. Rose and Finn’s child, Laila, now grown enough that she could walk and talk, particularly liked Cat, much to Rey’s amusement and Cat’s dismay. “Where Kitty?” ringing through the apartment sent the cat running for shelter before Laila inevitably found him and assaulted him with pets. Cat never hurt Laila, only growling and moaning in cat-like exasperation as the little girl cooed over him.

Cat would watch Rey as she brewed her potions, as she tediously recording recipes into her books. Maybe he was longing for when he was able to do what she was doing.

The lack of opposable thumbs and his small size kept him away from whatever magic feats he could perform as a human.

By the fourth year, Rey could almost forget that her familiar was really a human. Cat seemed right at home with her. He would curl up in her bed, her guard if the wards on her home ever failed her.

Which led her to the predicament she was in at that very moment.

“Who are you?” Rey asked.

The man looked at her, eyes wide, like he was drinking up her form like a dying man in the desert. Upon further examination, Rey decided that this man was almost unfairly handsome, with a soft mouth and attractive jawline. His wide shoulders were near his ears in shock, puffing up like his previous form.

“Kylo Ren,” he answered, voice rough. “Mistress.”

Rey sputtered. “What?”

“That’s my name, Mistress. Kylo Ren,” he said, matter-of-factly, though his voice still seemed to shake with uncertainty.

She shook her head, stomach doing flips. “Stop calling me Mistress.”

Right, this was her familiar. _Was_. He was a human. Now what? The title had to go, of course. He couldn’t be her familiar anymore and he certainly couldn't become her slave. She was nobody’s Mistress.

“Where are you from, Kylo Ren?” she asked, as a way of delaying that inevitable conversation.

He didn’t leap out at her or attack her yet, so that was a good sign. Maybe it was the 4 years being a cat, bound to her, that still stuck to his brain. Once his head cleared, he could be a completely different person.

“Corellia.”

That sounded like a city eastward of where they were. She couldn't be sure.

“Who cursed you?”

“My old teacher. Snoke.”

She had no idea who that was, but she could assume they had to be an  older crotchety sorcerer that could be found in the backwoods of any country.

Kylo shrugged stating as a way of explanation, “I displeased him. Refused to do things he wanted me to do. So, he cursed me.”

She nodded, before moving to take the blanket folded over the foot of the bed and throwing it towards him. He eagerly took it, wrapping it around his body.

“Thanks,” he murmured.

Kylo Ren was a big man, a big, muscular body and a gentle-looking face. Now that she had him, she wasn’t sure what to do with him.

“Do you have anywhere to go?”

He shook his head. “Snoke was the only person I had. Left my parents a long time ago. And I’m sure any friends I made while I was under Snoke’s tutelage have turned against me now.”

“So, you’re alone,” she whispered. She knew what that felt like. While moving from her home country to America had been an act of necessity, she couldn't help but feel bereft sometimes.

“I am. I guess you could say that.”

Their auras still mingled, just as compatible as they were when they first met.

A sigh gusted out of her as she eased herself out of bed and threw a robe around her body. “I’m going to make some tea.” She eyed him. “I don't think I have anything for you to wear in your size.”

“I can charm them to make them bigger,” he offered, shrinking a little in his blanket.

The thought of him trying and accidentally setting something on fire shot through her mind’s eye and she shook her head. “No, let me see what I can do.”

She managed to stretch the waistband of one of her pants and she found an oversized t-shirt for him. It had a cartoon cat grinning on the chest, much to her amusement and his displeasure, but she had literally no other options.

They sat across from each other in her living room, sipping chamomile tea, both looking rather bedraggled.

Thankfully, she had been brewing anti-anxiety potions the night before, so the room smelled like lavender and vanilla and a calming sort of magic. Everything was in their proper drawers and jars, as Kylo had watched her organize day in, day out.

“Well, its going to take a fair amount of spellwork to get another room to fit in here,” Rey mused.

Kylo regarded her with wide eyes, snapping up from where they stared at his hands around his cup. It had been many years since he could grab things with human hands. He seemed to be enjoying the newly re-found ability. “Another room?”

Rey felt her face heat up and she immediately started backpedaling.  “If you don’t want to stay here, that’s fine. It was just an offer.”

Kylo was just as flustered, “No, no. I was just…surprised you offered.”

They both turned back to their tea, refusing to look at each other.

“I have found something of a home with you,” Kylo murmured.

Another pang of warm affection. So, he didn't feel trapped or enslaved in the four years he had been with her. But, how much did he really know about her?

“Do you even know my name?” she asked.

“Of course. It’s Rey.”

Rey smiled into her cup. “Okay, Kylo Ren. It will take you a little while to get acclimated to being human again.”

“I think I’m doing fine so far,” he mumbled, lifting the mug off the table and setting it back down.

“Yes, well, still. And then, you can help me with my apothecary.”

Kylo’s mouth twisted.

“I was never good at brewing.”

Rey smiled mischievously.

“Well, you’re going to learn.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“Wouldja look at that? Turns out, we don't need that spell for an extra room after all.”

Rey gasped a laugh as Kylo sucked a bruise into her neck.

One week. It had taken them one week before they were jumping each other’s bones. After all that effort to expand a living space already near its limits to fit another bedroom. But the heated looks every time they passed each other wore them down.

“Oh, shut up.”

Old magic that brought them together, though it was no longer that bond between master and familiar.

He was still hers, wasn’t he?

She raked her fingers through his hair, tugged until a tiny noise escaped Kylo’s mouth. That galvanized his hands, stripping her of her shirt and lounge pants. His clothes met hers on the floor.

In a flurry, Kylo pressed her against the bed, bearing down just enough to make sure she knew how big he was. Of course, she didn't really need reminding. She had been very aware of his bulk since he turned from cat to man.

Going down, pressing a necklace of kisses on her collarbone, a kiss to the center of her chest, over her bellybutton. His hands spread her open. He worshipped her with his mouth and magic crackled in the air with each drag of his tongue and each press of his fingers.

She gasped his name into the electrified air, pressing her heels into the mattress and arching up. Kylo pressed an arm across her hips to keep her in place as he eased her through her orgasm. Shivers twitched through her body. Kylo kissed her thighs, ever so gently.

“Get up here,” she whispered, less of a command and more of a request. But, Kylo crawled up her body like she was a drill-sergeant who just gave him an order.

She tasted herself on his tongue as he kissed her, his large body like a tent above her.

“You are amazing,” Kylo breathed.

She grinned. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

In an ungainly rise and a tangle of limbs, Rey was straddling his hips. Kylo bit his lip, running his hands over her stomach and up to cup her breasts. He swiped his fingers over her nipples, eliciting a small gasp.

Rey quickly got revenge, grinding down on Kylo's neglected erection. He bucked up, hands landing at her hips, trying to ease her core to where he needed her most.

She resisted a little, nipping at his bottom lip. “Say please.”

She thought he was going to be playfully difficult about it, but instead he bucked up again against her.

“Please.”

They joined almost immediately, Rey riding him in a slow grind.

“Perfect,” he gasped.

He nipped at her lip, hands pressing near-bruises on her hips.

Rey arched her back, gasping into the night air as sparks flew, barely visible, around them.

“Mine,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> The Corellia reference is funny cuz there’s a city in the SF Bay Area called Cordelia.  
> Anyway, any and all feedback is appreciated!! I hope you enjoyed it kuresoto love ya girl! <3  
> Cheers!


End file.
